121315- Aqueduct Aftermath
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA HIVE. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT r uns back inside and closes 7he door behind him. Yeah DOUBLY fuck 7his noise now. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha is standing stock still, her face completely ashen and her hands shaking. That. That didn't just happen. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is still in a lot of shock from everything that went down, exploding imps and now dead ghosts... -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan is still smiling serenely and stretches her arms as though preparing for another strife. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT None of this happened nope nope nope space is still cool and didnt help with whatever that was -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns on her heel and starts walking towards the door. "Heliux that door better not be locked." -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT No. Comment. -- CAG: "Sδ uh... Lδrcαη, thαt wαs pretty αwesδme hδw yδu hαηdled yδurself... Um.. Sδrry I tαckled yδu wheη thαt thiηg weηt αfter yδu αηd αll..." CTA: "Oh? It's okay. I appreciate.... it I guess?..... CTA: "..... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a small hiss that comes from her, and the shaking stops as she steps up to the door, puts her hand on the handle and tears the door open. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT Do you ever get into that sorta state where every atom in you is made of 100% pure regret? Yeah thats him right now. -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she stops and turns towards the hive and drops her mouth open in surprise. "Woah." -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT just. geTS OUT OF THE WAY GO RI GHT AHEAD DONT MIND HIM. -- CAG: "Uh... Aαishα? I'm pretty sure thαt is ηδt hδw yδu δpeη dδδrs" CTA: "Let her.... do her own.... thing, Eribus....." ..... -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT scampering away nope no th anks -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shoves the door away from her and it skids in a random direction. "I. Don't. Care." -- CCM ceased responding to memo. CAG: "Aαishα? Yδu δkαy there? We uh... We didη't die iη thαt skrimish, sδ thαt is gδδd? Yeαh?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT walks into the hive breathing hard and hands opening and closing. She seems to have no idea what she wants to do now. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she throws her head backc and laughs hearing Eribus faintly. -- CAT: "WE dind't die? NO. No we didn't but you know who's in trouble now? Nyarla." CAT: "Nyarla because I was STUPID enough to try to get his ghost out here. And now.. The Terrors have him." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT really doesnt wanna speak rn but -- CTT: "... Well, a7 leas7 we learned 7ha7 we can'7 do 7ha7?" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she shrugs and starts walking towards the hive. She has no idea what's going on, really, but that fight made her feel good. -- CTT: "So we wouldn'7 7ry 7ha7 sor7a s7uff again. Um." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides that speaking won't help this situation, and follows Lorcan to the hive -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her hands come up to tangle in her hair, still breathing hard she starts pacing. -- CAT: "We need to fix this." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG just kind of whispers to himself that there probably isn't a way to fix this -- CTA: "Shh!" CAT: "No! No there probably is we just... we just..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stops in her tracks staring into space. -- CAT: "We need. To rewind Time." CAT: "We need. Jack." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances at Eribus. Whatever you said was the WRONG thing to say-- -- CTT: "Ohhhh fuck 7ha7." CTA: "That is probably the worst idea I've ever heard of, actually." CTT: "I mean, Nyarla is s7ill a7 leas7 somewha7 aliVe, i7s no7 7he end of 7he world." CAT: "Hahaha!" CAT: "No it's worse! Horrorterrors have him just like they have me!!" CAT: "Had." CAT: "Had me." CAT: "They'll do the same thing, same thousands of sweeps. Maybe worse. Fuck. Fuckfuckc." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she falls down to her knees, her face in her hands and she's shaking. -- CTT: "... Had. Yes. We will figure ou7 a way 7o deal wi7h 7his, la7er. Panicing won'7 help." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT half wants to go over and comfort, but is half terrified of aaisha as a general right now -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA drops the smile and stares at the panicking fuchsiablood. Well that's a great ending to a fun day. -- CTT: "He's no7 going 7o die. And... um. I7'll be fixxed, I can promise you 7ha7." CAG: "Aαishα, there will be α sδlutiδη... Sδmewhere iη αll this fucked up mess thαt wαs creαted..." CTT: "... If only because I'm sure Jack himself won'7 approVe of 7his si7ua7ion." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts laughing meekly and it slowly turns into sobbing. The sound slowly gets louder and louder. -- CAT: "No! You don't understand! They'll do the same things to him they did to me!" CTA: "Would you shut up?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG just kind of stares open mouthed at Lorcan, obviously that was a bad move -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up at Lorcan, fuschia tears covering her face. Surprisingly, she actually starts to try to shut herself up. -- CAT: "He." CAT: "He's my matesprit. I did this." CAT: "To my matesprit." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is shutting up, in his own corner. Just let them fight it out if need be. Just... -- CTA: "And do you think crying about it will fix it? Is that what you honestly think?" CURRENT ratceniaSprite CRS RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRS: Heliux's sprite shows up to give him a reassuring shoulder pat. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is SO thankful for that you have no idea. -- CAT: "I don't. I put him in danger I--" CTA: "Then stop whining and do something about it?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she spots Acenia and freezes. She quickly gets to her feet rushing over. "Acenia. Acenia. Do you know anything about the dead? Why they can't stay?" She looks over at Lorcan blankly. -- CAT: "I can't take him... back from gods." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes go out of focus. -- CAT: "Put me in the Archives, put me in the Archives no I need the rules I need the rules DAMNIT LIBBY." CAT: "We need that fuckign GUIDE." CTA: "Breathe." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances up at Acenia. If theres any cue for us to run away from this situation, this is probably it. -- CRS: "Dead things are dead... There aren't ghosts in the game without outside help..." CRS: "B...but I think my player and I need to stRATegize some super secret help to... uhm... make that a possibility!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT still shaking but she's trying. To breathe. -- -- CURRENT ratceniaSprite CRS nods -- CAT: "Okay. Okay please. I. I messed up I messed up so bad." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in agreement. Oh definately. -- CAT: "I need the rules I should've known..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides that he is out of his match and leaves the hive to sit outside.. Yep, he is not going to help, he is too tired -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA takes a few steps towards the door to follow Eribus, but stops. Should she stay and actually help Aaisha? Or follow her matesprit? -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she decides to stay with Aaisha. -- -- CURRENT ratceniaSprite CRS pick up a random shirt out of a pile and puts it around Aaisha's shoulders. -- CRS: "You should sit!" -- CURRENT ratceniaSprite CRS retreats back to Heliux's side. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she was about to step away but when Acenia put the shirt around her shoulders and told her to shit she followed the order blindly. -- CRS: ((HAHAHAHA)) CAT: SHIt CAT: ((SCREAMS CAT: ((sit*)) CRS: (( its okay! made me smile )) CAT: ((:'D)) CAT: "Please.... Please if you can help him..." CRS: "I'm made of ones and zeros! I can only do so much... Are they still on a dream moon?" CTT: "No. 7hey're kinda.... en7irely dus7 now." CAT: "No. No. His dreamself was dead. I summoned him here but he..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face twists. -- CRS: "The server didn't give an error about a final death that I saw!" CRS: "There are usually announcements, like when you entered." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT mumbles a bit... What happens if a ghost dies? -- CAT: "I know. Acenia. Acenia Horrorterrors have him." CRS: The sprite cringes. CAT: "Maybe. If I could get enough boosts I could take him from them..." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA takes a few steps towards Aaisha and pauses. She's not good at the whole "let's be moirails" thing and she wasn't sure she wanted to be moirails with someone like Aaisha... Yet here she was. -- CRS: "I don't think this is solved with power. Some things are solved with cunning and wit, and diplomacy!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she doesn't notice Lorcan getting closer, and she holds her head looking at the ground. -- CAT: ".... There's always a deal." CTT: "I7s... gonna be 7ough 7o be diploma7ic wi7h 7hem. A7 leas7, in a way 7ha7 would be wor7h 7he risk." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT well that sure was directed. -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA takes a few final steps to Aaisha and reaches out to pat her gently on the head. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sniffles and starts crying silently again. -- CAT: "They'll make me leave him I know they will." CTA: "How? How do you know that?" CAT: "Because that was their original deal, before they took my dreamself. Leave him. And now... now they'd find it funny. Even more entertaining. To get him back I have to leave him." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA pats a little harder. "There, there?" -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hiccups. -- CAT: "I. I need to talk to Lorrea... uh. I guess. Go have your super secret meeting?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT n ods. Alright. Yeah gotta talk about super secret meeting things yep. -- CAT: "And I need. To find the rules." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath. -- CAT: "For ghosts." CTA: "Does it have to be right now? Are you calm enough for that?" CAT: "I. Am." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT another deep breath -- CAT: "Okay." CAT: "Maybe." CTA: "Good, I think." CAT: "I need to talk to a few people... thank you Lorca" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she narrows her eyes a little at the shortened version of her name, but doesn't lash out. "You're welcome..." -- CRS: The sprite enters one of the respiteblocks. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT b olts after. Yeah unless this gets really bad... secret meeting time. -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan decides that Aaisha is going to be decently okay and doesn't need the emergency palemate anymore. She turns away and walks back outside to see Eribus again. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus is laying face first in the dirt, very much unmoving -- CTA: "Eribus..?" she sounds concerned. CAG: "Uuuugh..." CAG: "I αm... SO TIRED... Of αll this bullshit" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she rushes over and kneels down beside him. "Eribus please." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG just kinda rolls over -- CTA: "Come on... It's not so bad? You finally get to see me." CAG: "Yδu're α lδt prettier thαη yδur picture shδwed yδu beiηg" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there is an awkward smile on his face -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA blushes violently purple. -- CTA: "Thank you....." CSO ceased responding to memo. CAG: "I'm sδrry if it wαs δηe heck δf α first meetiηg... Glαd yδu αre here αηd αll thδugh" CTA: "It was the weirdest first meeting, I'll give it that." She smiles crookedly. CAG: "Yδu fδught well αgαiηst thδse thiηgs, I wαs very impressed yδu kηδw" CTA: "Really?" She looks confused. No one has ever complimented her like that before. Mostly because they were usually dead. CAG: "I've seeη α lδt δf fights αηd skirmishes, it wαs sδmethiηg tδ see α highblδδd iη αctiδη sδ clδse αηd ηδt gettiηg swuηg αt" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she smiles widely, showing her rows of pointy teeth. "I like fighting, I guess?" -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles back, but obviously not showing as sharp of teeth -- CTA: "Why are you laying in the dirt though, Eribus? That's not good for your clothes...." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs -- CAG: "I'm just sick δf αll this bαd luck thαt hαs beeη fδllδwiηg us... I didη't wαηt tδ fiηd α seαt, sδ the dirt hαd tδ dδ" CTA: "But why lay down?" CAG: "Why ηδt is the cδrrect questiδη iη this situαtiδη" CTA: "Yes it is." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sits up, and its just a bit more obvious how much he is blushing -- CTA: "Aaisha's calmed down, if you need to know." She avoiding mentioning the blush since she, too, is still blushing a little. CAG: "Well thαts just α bit better theη, I dδη't like hαηgiηg rδuηd her wheη she gets mαd becαuse thiηgs get α bit... Scαry?" CTA: "It wasn't all that hard? I don't know what you were so scared of?" CAG: "Aαishα cαη be very persuαsive wheη she's mαd... Aηd liftiηg yδu δff the grδuηd..." CTA: "Oh. Well. Okay. Things to remember for next time, I guess?" CAG: "Y-yeαh..." CTA: "Do you want to come back in the hive or are you okay out here?" CAG: "I'll cδme bαck iη... Hey, thαηks fδr cδmiηg δut tδ check δη me, I uh... Appreciαte it" CTA: "What else would I do? I have to check up on my matesprit." CAG: "Well uh... H-heh" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she stands up and extends her hand to help him up off of the ground. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG grabs a hold her hand gingerly, he doesn't want to end up cutting her hand on his metal appendages -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she grimaces slightly, but doesn't pull away. "Come on. Let's get back inside." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG lands a very light and awkward kiss on her cheek "U-uh... Yeah, lets do that" -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA the kiss takes her by surprise and she reacts. Badly. She jerks back her fist and aims for Eribus's face. -- CAG: /em is tαkeη by suprise αs well, but iη the 'puηched iη the fαce' kiηd δf wαy befδre he gets cleαη decked by Lδrcαη's puηch CAG: ((rip me)) -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG clearly where there should be stars in his eyes there are hearts, wow what a lady -- CTA: "Oh!" She is very clearly blushing purple now and she lets her fist drop back to her side. It takes her a moment before she realizes she just almost cold cocked her matesprit. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG holds the spot where he was decked, very much blushing more than he was before... That or a bruise is starting to form -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she falls back to the ground next to him. "Eribus please I'm sorry. You just surprised me is all!" -- CAG: "N-ηδ... Its uh.. Its fiηe... H-heh" CTA: "I just decked you and you're all calm...?" Lorcan is confused again. CAG: "W-well I wδuldη't be α gδδd mαtesprit if I gδt mαd αt yδu just fδr α jerk reαctiδη, wδuld I?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is smiling a wide grin -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA is blushing still, but is a little calmer since he wasn't mad at her. "Well... I've seen worse reactions to being punched." -- CAG: "I'll αdmit... It wαs α pretty ηice puηch, wδuld hαve beeη reαlly cδδl tδ see αgαiηst sδmethiηg thαt wαsη't my fαce" CTA: "Maybe don't surprise me like that next time?" CAG: "U-uh yeαh... I'll try.." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan scoots a little closer. "Asking is usually okay." -- CAG: "Oh uh... I-I'll keep thαt iη miηd ηext time" CTA: "Like... now is okay?" She's blushing pretty purple right now. Wow this is awkward to talk about. CAG: O-δh... Well if yδu αreη't gδiηg tδ deck me iη the fαce thαt is" CTA: "I'll keep tabs on that silly fist of mine." CAG: "Its α lδvely fist, just wish it wαsη't αimed αt my fαce is αll" CTA: "Surprising me isn't usually a good idea." CAG: "Yeαh, I'll keep thαt iη miηd ηext time I try thαt" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA sidles just a little closer. "I promise I won't deck you if you kiss me again." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides to try and kiss Lorcan again, really hoping that a flying fist is not returned this time around -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA holds as still as possible and accepts the kiss. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus Category:Acenia